rparealmsofwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Aranka Lapham
|image = File:Aranka.jpg |imagewidth = 250 |caption = |Row 1 title = Chapter(s) |Row 1 info = Chapter 1 |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 28 |Row 3 title = Titles |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Status |Row 4 info = Deceased |Row 5 title = Alligiance |Row 5 info = Leongarde |Row 6 title = Player |Row 6 info = Preach |Row 7 title = Gender |Row 7 info = Female |Row 8 title = Rank |Row 8 info = Private |Row 9 title = Companions |Row 9 info = None |Row 10 title = Family |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = Generation |Row 11 info = Legacy }} Appearance: Weapons/Equipment: Beldam’s Tongue: An enchanted longsword. It’s most notable trait is being able to slice through nearly everything. This sword has another power which can only be used sparingly - to create a powerful shockwave when it's plunged into the ground. It makes Aranka terribly fatigued, though, so she avoids using it unless she's overwhelmed. (Once every 6 posts per battle) Maiden’s Heart: A metal kite shield. Able to reflect direct magical blasts (so, for example, fireballs, not fire-storms), and it’s also shiny enough to be a mirror. The Leongarde crest is inlayed in golden metal on its front. Knight-Cap: (She didn’t name that one) - Provides immunity to mind-tricks or illusions; essentially allows for clear-mindedness and increased precision. The helmet has an eye slit with some small holes around the nose and mouth for easier speech and breathing. Think of this but without the cross. Sweet-feet: (Also didn’t name that one) – Allow for slightly faster movement than what would typically be expected in full-body armour. Specifically, her movements seem as if she’s only wearing leather armour instead of plate. Abilities/Skills: She’s a knight. Physically powerful, able to chop through a man’s torso in one strike, even without using Beldam’s Tongue. With her longsword, her strikes are nearly unstoppable, if they connect. Thanks to her armour, she’s also very resilient. Almost like a human tank. Personality: Sharp like her sword, tough like her armour, and cold like the metal they’re both made of. Background/History: Born and raised in Leongarde, in a small town within the Lion Woods, to a perfectly average farming family. This settlement was near the border of Disgeran Blood Vale. One day, after collecting berries in the woods, Aranka returned home to find that her village had been destroyed, and most of the villagers killed. It had been a Disgeran skirmish, that much was plain to see - the corruption was everywhere. She was 13 at the time, and from there she made her way to the capital city to enlist in the army. Eventually, she realized she found the idea of being a knight much more appealing than being a normal soldier, and her skills allowed her to achieve this particular goal. She forsook her origins and past after taking her knightly vows, but she still hasn't forgotten. Goal: Justice above all, followed by the desire to see Leongrade in control, where it should be. Trivia: Really doesn’t like Disgerans , and people who attack the innocent. Has built a reputation for herself through her years of service to Leongarde, but is just a knight and has never striven for higher rank.